


He barks, I bite.

by Oakenheal



Series: Mayhem [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stilinski Twins, Theres Other Characters Not Mentioned in Tags, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenheal/pseuds/Oakenheal
Summary: Jasper made it back but at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started part two but I'm struggling with it a bit. I'll try to keep it updated and I've no idea how long this will be but I'm gonna do my best.

Time watched as the boy wove his spell, summoning powers usually restricted to mortals. They decided to take pity on the young spark, for it was by their will alone that such a spell could be cast. The last few cycles had been rather boring in Times eyes, maybe this damaged soul could liven things up. They wouldn’t let him get away with changing everything, oh no that would be far too easy and not very entertaining. But they would allow him to affect the outcomes. Time thought it was rather funny to be honest that the boy hadn’t waited hadn’t gone to the others and gathered more information for the events he hadn’t been party to. Perhaps that’s why they allowed the spell in the first place they pondered.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were nearing the end of church services and Genim was so excited for it to be over. He couldn’t wait to go home and change outta his church clothes so his brother and him could play outside. They did it every Sunday like clockwork, momma was staying after as usual cause she liked to help. He wasn’t sure what she did but he knew that it made her happy so Genim didn’t complain. But it did mean he got to spend more time with his dad which was awesome.

  
As the service was winding down a book suddenly appeared in his lap and he felt a cold chill run through him straight to his core. Shivering slightly, he looked down at the book and a simple thought ran through his mind. “Mine.” He wasn’t sure why he thought it but he decided not to think too much about it. Hugging the book to him tightly he rose from the pew with his parents and dutifully followed his father and brother to the exit.

  
Momma kissed daddy goodbye and leaned down to face Genim and Stiles. “Now you two behave for your father and I’ll make something special for dinner okay?” She asked, smiling radiantly. The boys nodded smiling back up at her. “Great I’ll see you in a little while.” She said before kissing each of them on the forehead, she turned then and walked back further into the church.

  
“Alright boys you heard the lady let’s get goin.” Noah said extending his hands down to his twins. Each taking one the flanked their father and walked cheerfully to the car. On the drive home Genim’s curiosity got the better of him and he opened his book. The pages were filled from top to bottom in a tiny scrawl that he couldn’t read… not because it was small mind you but because he simply hadn’t learned to read that well yet. Half way through the book he came to a section that he couldn’t open no matter how hard he tried it was as if the pages were stuck together. Genim found four separate areas of the book of varying sizes that he couldn’t open before the book went back to the normal tiny top to bottom scrawl.

  
“Whatcha got there son?” His father asked.

  
“My book.” Genim said softly sliding his hand up and down the page.

  
“Oh yeah where’d ya get it kiddo?” He asked with a chuckle.

  
“Dunno just showed up.”

  
Noah hummed. “Well why don’t you let me take a look at it when we get home?”

  
“Sure!” Genim responded happily.

  
Pulling into the driveway the twins hurriedly unbuckled themselves from their car seats and sprang out of the car racing one another to the door like they always did. And like always their father chuckled with a smile at his boys. Opening the door to let them in he told them to get changed as they ran up the stairs yelling back their understanding.  
Inside their shared bedroom the boys rifled through their drawers pulling out the clothes their mother had deemed “Play clothes”. “So, who did you steal that book from?” Stiles asked.

  
Genim frowned at his brother. “I didn’t steal it.”

  
“Uh huh sure.” disbelief clear in his voice.

  
Genim changed his clothes quickly ignoring his brothers comment and headed back down the stairs book in hand, to find his father waiting and already changed out of his own church clothes. “Can I see that book now kiddo?” He asked extending his hand.”

  
Genim nodded and handed the book over. As the book exchanged hands he felt something cold run through his body and a strange thought tug at him. “Hey dad can we have a snack before we go out to play?”

  
His father smiled. “Sure, a snack sounds good come on.” He said with a wave of his hand towards the kitchen.

  
Noah grabbed a few bags of fruit snacks and tossed them onto the table. Taking a seat, he pulled one open for his son to settle in next to him. After tearing open the bags and handing one to Genim he opened the front cover of the book the first page had the name Jasper written on it in delicate cursive but the ink looked terribly faded. He plucked at the page to read beyond it only to find that first half of the book moved right along with it. He plucked at the pages with his thumbnail several times trying to part them but to no avail. Giving up he looked down at the next page which also read a single name in messy cursive, Christopher. He knew there wasn’t a Christopher at their church but figured his son could’ve picked the book up anywhere without his knowledge, as his sons both tended to have sticky fingers.

  
His attempt to read beyond that page was however thwarted as well as several more pages seemed to be stuck together leading to another singular name in more blocky script, Derek. The only Derek he knew was the Hale boy, but that didn’t make any sense his kids had never met much less been around that family. Like the previous sections it moved in a clump of tightly sealed pages that lead one that had his name written on it, the more worrisome thing about it was it was in his messy handwriting.  
“Oooooh fruit snacks!” Stiles exclaimed as he came bounding into the room.

  
Turning his head to look at his other son he smiled and presented the remaining bag to him. “Yup a quick snack before you kids go out to play, just make sure you eat them at the table you know how your mom gets.”

  
Stiles nodded seriously at his father before taking the bag and plopping himself into the seat next to his brother.

  
Once his son had settled in his seat Noah returned his attention back to the book. Expecting the pages to stick together again he was pleasantly surprised to see them move independently, flipping the first page he found his own handwriting once again and started to read.

  
_**Noah if you’re reading this when I hope you are then the very first thing you need to do is keep the boys inside. There is a couple that is going to try and take one of them. I know this because I’m you about 20 years in the future. Your first instinct is going to be to ignore this and think it’s some kinda weird hoax. It’s not and I’ll prove it. You cried yourself to sleep the first night of boot camp because you missed mom. You met Claudia the first time on a sunny day outside of her dorm room for a blind date and you thought she was possibly the most annoying person you’d ever met, until about 5 mins into the date when you fell hopelessly in love with her especially the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. When your sons were born you silently promised yourself that you would do a better job with them then your father had done with you.**_

  
Noah blinked down at the page in front of him silently wondering if he’d ever told anyone any of that. ‘He must have, right? This had to be one of Claudia’s silly pranks. But she would never joke about one of the boys being taken.’ He thought.

  
Shaking his head, he continued to read.

  
_**Your next thought will be to call the station. DON’T these people are a level of dangerous that they can’t handle. Instead call the Hales. Claudia used to be pretty good friends with one of them their number should still be in her address book in the entry way. Ask to speak to the alpha and explain that there are two people in a white van down the street trying to take your son because he’s a spark and they want his power.**_

  
Noah stood a bit shakily. “Stay here for a minute boys I need to make a call. Don’t go outside.” He tacked the last bit on hastily as he moved to the entry way. Pulling his wife’s address book from the drawer in the table he quickly flipped to the H’s finding Hale on the first page. Bringing the book back into the kitchen he snagged up the phone and dialed. It rang three times before a young girl’s voice spoke.

  
“Hale residence.”

  
“Uh hi I need to speak to the… Alpha?” He replied with more than a little hesitance.

  
“May I ask who’s calling?” The girl asked cheerfully.

  
“Noah Stilinski.”

  
A brief pause. “Just a minute.”

  
After a few moments and a few rustling sounds a woman’s voice rang through the phone. “This is Talia Hale how may I help you Deputy.”

  
“Uh right okay this is gonna sound weird but hear me out. My son brought home a book…ok no that’s… look there someone trying to abduct one of my son’s cause he something called a spark and they want his power. Their apparently down the street from me in a white van and somehow you’re supposed to know how to help me.” He says a little out of breath by the end.

  
There’s a few moments of silence before he hears the woman click her tongue. “Okay is there anything else you can tell me?”

  
“Uh yeah it’s a couple and their apparently so dangerous that I shouldn’t call the station.”

  
There were a few moments of silence only broken up by the sound of her clicking her tongue before she spoke. “Very well Deputy, I’ll stop by your house afterwards. I’d like you and your children to stay inside for your own safety. Does your wife still volunteer at the church after services?”

  
“Yeah why?”

  
“Make sure she stays there till I tell you it’s safe.” She replies before hanging up.

  
Noah looks at the receiver in his hand incredulously, before shaking his head and dialing the church to make sure Claudia’s gonna be gone awhile.

  
The boys aren’t happy about not being able to go outside and play but they settle quickly when he puts on a movie for them. Posting himself up by the door his service pistol in hand he waits. It’s forty-five minutes later that he hears a curt knocking on the door. Looking through the peephole he sees a regale looking woman in her late twenties maybe early thirties with dark hair.

  
“Hello Mrs. Hale.” He says a bit sheepishly opening the door.

  
“Call me Talia please.” She replies with a pleasant smile. “May I come in?”

  
“Of course.” He replies moving out of the way so she can enter.

  
Talia’s eyes glide around the room stopping at the twins sat in front of the T.V. totally absorbed in their movie. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

  
“Uh, sure kitchen. Boys stay here.” He says making his way to the fore mentioned room. “Would you like anything to drink?”

  
“Some water would be lovely thank you.”

  
Noah nods and grabs a bottle from the refrigerator handing it to her. Moving over to the kitchen table he takes his seat with the book still open before him. “So, their gone then?”

  
Talia nods taking a sip of water. “They are.”

  
“Do I want to know what happened to them?”

  
Talia shrugs. “Not likely.”

  
Noah sighs and wipes a hand down his face. “But my sons are safe, right?”

  
Talia frowns at him. “From them yes.” She paused for a moment considering her next words. “I’d like to know how you knew to call me.”

  
“This book.” He replies motioning at it with a hand. Raising an eyebrow at him Talia gestured for him to continue. “Well it basically started with telling me that I wrote it to myself…from the future. It had some pretty compelling stuff to say that kinda convinced me that it was at least somewhat true. I… it told me to call you and tell you about the couple, although it or I didn’t name you specifically it just said to call and ask for the alpha. Which I still don’t understand what that means.”

  
Talia chuckled a bit. “Well then someone has been playing with time it seems.” She said dodging the obvious question in his tone.

  
Noah looked at her with a skeptical expression. “Right, well that still leaves a lot unexplained.”

  
“May I?” She asked already sliding the book in front of herself.

  
“Sure.”

  
As soon as she touched the first page the books pages folded together sealing themselves behind Noah’s name. “Interesting.” She muttered flipping back and forth between the other sealed areas of the book reading the names printed on each.

  
“Yeah its weird the only one I could read was the one with my name before it.”

  
“Hmm. Following that logic the only people able to read the others are the ones whose names are written in here.”

  
Noah snorted. “You make it sound like magic.”

  
Talia leveled her gaze on him. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

  
Noah rolled his eyes. “You can’t expect me to believe that.”

  
“Time travel you’ll believe but magic is too much?”

  
“Well yeah…no…I don’t know!”

  
“Well as it happens I know someone that could likely help us with this.” She replied turning the book over in her hands flipping through the named sections. She pointed to the first page of the book where the name was lightly printed. “You know anyone named Jasper?” At the name there was a cold shift in the air and a slight gasp from behind the entryway to kitchen.

  
Genim stepped around the corner his eyes glowing a cold silver. “That would be me.” He said with a small wave.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jasper had been watching from behind his younger self’s eyes since he arrived, struggling to remain in his body. He knew, he didn’t know how he knew but he did, the last bit of his soul was dying and time was running short before he would cease to be altogether. Jasper couldn’t let Genim go through the same things he had, he had to fight for control, he had to protect himself better this time. He was able to tug Genim away from going outside temporarily with an implanted thought but even that was draining. A faint glimmer of happiness ran through him when his father started reading the journal, the feeling grew when he told the boys to stay inside. Genim was going to get to grow up with his family, now he only had to make sure his magic didn’t rip the boy apart. When Talia said his name, it was like a calling a rush of power forcing him to the surface. He didn’t have long to fix this but he was sure as hell gonna try.


	2. Chapter 2

Time chuckled as they watched the events unfold. How Noah so readily accepted that his children were in danger with little more than a few sentences, how he quickly followed the instructions of a simple book handed to him by his young son. Watching the wolves tear apart the Montgomery’s was a little satisfying after seeing the horrors they had originally brought down upon the boy. They wondered how Talia would react to learning that her son was destined to be tied to the boy she had just saved, or how her brother was to be with the other. It was all rather amusing in their opinion, but what Time was truly curious about was what the boy would do about what was left of his dying soul. Without that piece of his now forgone future self, his memories would vanish but the magic of a fully-grown spark would remain. Left unchecked that could be disastrous.

Time was meant to be unbiased, their reason for being was merely to record and safeguard the flow of time. But that was just dreadfully boring, why else would there be a spell that gave them a choice but if not to choose? Damn it all they wished they had some popcorn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah considered his sons eyes a bit in shock. “I thought I told you to stay in the other room.”

“Yeah sorry bout that but I think I’m a bit better suited than some druid, whom likely can’t be trusted to explain my book to you.” Jasper replied smoothly an all to adult smirk on his face.

Talia stood from her seat and moved to crouch in front of the boy taking in his scent as she went. The smell of powerful magic was overpowering everything, like he’d just been the target of incredibly dangerous magic. “So, this is your book then Jasper.” She said with a smile holding the book up.

“No, his name is Genim.” A small voice said from behind him.

Jasper sighed. “Stiles go back and watch the movie I need to talk to them alone for a moment.”

Stiles harrumphed. “Rude.” He replied before turning back to pad into the other room.

Noah had watched the exchange utterly flabbergasted. Why on earth where his sons eyes glowing and why did he sound like an adult and why the hell wasn’t anyone else freaking out about this?

“I imagine you have much to tell us.” Talia said taking it all a little too well.

“Yes.” He agreed quickly. “But I don’t have a lot of time.”

“What why?” Noah croaked his voice feeling raw.

Jasper sighed once more. “It’s difficult to explain.”

“You’re a time traveler.” Talia stated easily with a shrug. “Obviously something bad enough happened that you felt the need to come back.”

“Yeah basically but it’s not one bad thing it’s an amalgamation of awful things, starting with my kidnapping which you have circumvented. Thank you by the way.”

“Am I to assume that the awful things of the future are all detailed in this?” She asked waving the journal.

Jasper shrugged. “I honestly couldn’t tell you what’s written in most of the book. The first half and last page belong to me but besides that the rest are sealed even from my eyes.”

Talia nodded her understanding. “We know that your father has a section and I have a guess for two of the others but the other I’ve no idea.”

Jasper smiled at her brightly. “Derek looks a lot like you, and Peter well… he’s defiantly an interesting individual.”

Talia smile mimicked the boys. “I’m glad they’re okay whenever you came from.”

His smile dropped and he rubbed at the back of his head. “Yeah. Uh and the other one is Chris Argent.”

Talia stood backing away from the boy. “An Argent… A hunter. Explain quickly.” Her face becoming a passive mask her eyes taking a hint of red to them.

“Right uh I wasn’t around for all…most of… anything really, that went on but as far as I know dad Derek and Peter seemed to trust him. I kinda only knew them for about two days.” He replied his eye’s dropping to the ground.

“Because you were kidnapped.” Noah said in almost a whisper unable to look at his son.

Jasper nodded slowly. “Yeah I… yeah.”

Talia clicked her tongue. “Fine will get back to that. Why come back after that why after only two days of knowing them?”

Jasper froze but his gaze led to the other room landing on his brother.

Noah’s eyes tracked his sons and his mind put the pieces together quickly. “Something happened to Stiles.”

Jasper flinched. “Yeah.” His eyes flickered between silver and whiskey brown for a split second. “I Really don’t have much time, so I’m just gonna jump into this.”

Talia motioned with her hand for him to continue and Noah nodded.

“Okay so the spell I did worked which is great I’m here have all my memories and my magic, Bad news I’m pretty sure I’m dying.” Noah opened his mouth to say something but Jasper pressed on. “Not like this me.” He said gesturing to his body. “But my soul or the piece of it I sent from the future. When that happens my memories of that time will go with it, but the magic won’t it’s just as much Genim’s as it is mine. So, without it the memories of how to control it he’ll be in some pretty hot water.” He said looking a little sad. “But I have a plan… kinda”

Noah eyed his son nervously at the thought of him dying before he spoke up. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around this whole magic being real thing, I mean do you have any like proof for me?”

Jasper chuckled and slapped his hands together before spreading them over his head creating in bright purple sparkling bubble letters the word MAGIC. Once the words disappeared he made some unenthusiastic jazz hands and asked. “Good enough?”

Noah merely nodded seemingly at a loss for words.

“Aren’t your memories all just written down in the journal?” Talia asked.

“You think I wrote down some twenty odd years of magical knowledge and personal history into half of a single small journal?” He replied sarcastically.

Talia shrugged. “Stranger things have happened.”

Jasper sighed.  “My portion of that book merely contains some spells I either crafted myself or stole from someone else.”

“I see.” She replied clicking her tongue again. “What’s your plan then?”

Jasper nodded. “Right okay so I’m gonna stash my memories knowledge and all that inside Genim’s soul.”

“How is that different from what you already did?”

Jasper looked a bit guilty. “Well you see originally I was planning to fully possess this body, but with my soul fractured and all I only sent a bit of it, not enough to take control permanently. Now that it’s in the state that it’s in…” He stopped talking as he saw the enraged expression on his father’s face.

“You,” He said with a bit of a growl. “Were going to kill my boy.”

“No!” Jasper screeched. “I mean that’s not… I. I’m not explaining this well.” He straightened himself and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. “Look none of that matters what does matter is Genim is going to need my knowledge one day, and if what I saw in my time was anything to go by he won’t get that here. So, my full plan is to seal my essence so to speak and my magic, deep inside him and leave a command word to be spoken when it’s needed.”

“None of that mattered? You tried to kill my son using _magic,_ ” he said the word with disdain. “and now you want me to let you use more on him? You’re out of your mind.”

Jasper glared at the man hatefully. “I _am_ your son. And if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even remember Genim’s name right now. I suppose your future self, left out the part where you forgot I existed for two decades.”

“I would nev…what?!” Noah sputtered

“Magic can be a real bitch sometimes when the people you don’t like have it.” Jasper spat.

Talia snorted. “That’s true enough. But I have a few pertinent questions. One how long will he retain your memories after someone’s spoken the command? Two what’s to stop someone that shouldn’t know the command from speaking it? And finally, how long will the spell last?”

Jasper frowned at her.  “The command word I’d want to spell it to certain people so it’ll only be usable by them. As for the length I can create a counter command that will undo it so it isn’t an issue. The spell itself however will cease to be when he reaches magical maturity.”

“Magical maturity? When is that?” Noah asked.

“Depends on the person.” Talia replied automatically. “But I would imagine you already know.” She said looking at Jasper.

“I was sixteen.”

“So, when Genim reaches this magical maturity you’ll be gone?” Noah asked.

Jasper pursed his lips and rocked his head side to side a few times before answering. “Yes and no. Ultimately I want him to keep the things I’ve learned but I don’t want him to have to relive the horror show I went through learn it. I’m going to remove pieces from my memories over time before his magic reaches its maturity and snuffs out my essence. Once that’s done the knowledge I’ve left will be his to do with as he pleases.”

Talia clicked her tongue drawing Jasper eyes to her. “Won’t that leave him with twice as much magic?”

Jasper smiled. “Yeah… it totally will.”

“And you don’t think that’ll be too much for a sixteen-year-old to handle?”

He snorted. “No.”

“And why is that?” She asked impatiently.

“Because.” He replied with a glare.

Noah coughed loudly. “Okay you said you were going to make it so only certain people can use the command word who were you thinking?”

Jasper turned his head slowly from Talia to look at his father smiling when his gaze reached him. “Well you two obviously, Peter and Derek should be capable of it, mom for sure.” He counted his fingers as he named people. “Uh Stiles but you’ll have to explain that it’s only for emergencies. I mean there’s others that I don’t know if we’ve met yet or if it’ll be pertinent to tell them. Maybe Genim himself but I don’t know how well that would work out.”

“I’d like to add some names if I can.” Talia said slowly.

“Sure who?”

“My husband Andrew and my daughters Laura and Cora.”

“Sure.” Jasper replied with a shrug.

“Wait hold on. Is it really smart to have that many people have control over you like that?” Noah asked skeptically.

Jasper shrugged “It’s not really control when all they can do is summon a powerful willful spark that will only do what he really wants to do.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

Jasper eyes flashed back and forth a few times and he swayed on his feet. “We need to do this now, I don’t think I’ve got much longer.”

Talia nodded sharply. “What do you need?”

“My journal for starters, and a piece of everyone that will be a part of the spell. Some blood would be best to be perfectly honest but I can make do with like a photograph or a lock of hair.”

Talia handed the journal over and made her way towards the front door talking to someone clearly not in the room as she went. “Meet me at the door.”

Noah stared down at his son. “I don’t know how I feel about Stiles having the command word. And I really don’t think Genim should have it.”

Jasper flipped through the pages of his journal looking for the right spell. “Well one of them is going to need to have it.” He replied not looking up.

“Right I just don’t think I can explain to my son that if he says a certain something he’ll become someone else.”

Jasper looked up at that. “It’s not becoming someone else. He’ll still be Genim he’ll just be a bit more for a time. Besides eventually he’ll get access to all the information eventually anyways… well a carefully redacted version but still.”

Noah frowned at that. “I’m not sure I’m exactly comfortable with that either. Why can’t he just grow up to be a normal kid?”

Jasper laughed loudly. “No matter the circumstances there was no chance of him being “Normal”.” He replied making air quotes around the word.

“Who said you get to decide that?” Noah grouched.

Jasper set the journal on the table and looked at his father critically. “Because for starters he’s a spark and a damn powerful one at that, he’s has an identical twin, his fathers a police officer. I could go on with more examples or how these thing lead to not being “normal”, but truly it’s because there’s no such thing when it comes to living beings. The idea of normalcy is a social construct created by boring and useless people to make creative and unique individuals from being themselves. The attempt to try and control people through this idea that everyone should be the same or on equal footing just cause is stupid. I truly hope that you learn to get past it because your life and the lives of your children is about to be anything but normal, whether you “let” me cast this spell or not.”

Noah chuckled. “You sound like a gay advocate.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his father. “And?”

Noah’s face paled considerably. “Don’t tell me, I really don’t want to know.”

Jasper snorted setting himself down in the chair at the table summoning a pen and sheet of paper from thin air. “You gonna finish reading what you wrote in here?” he asked tapping the book.

“I’d planned on it yeah.” He replied.

“Well then it doesn’t matter what I say, your gonna read some stuff you won’t like either way.” He said scribbling at the sheet of paper.

“What are you doing?” Noah asked peering over the boy’s shoulder.

“I’m changing a spell to suit my needs.”

“What language is that?”

“Latin. I find that it has a certain oomph to it, I mean I could do it in English or any language really cause my magic works off intent but there’s some old traditions that should be respected. Hell, I could probably do it without a single word or even material components, but that would just up the difficulty of getting the results I want and since there’s no real do over on this I wanna get it right.”

Noah pursed his lips and nodded he didn’t really understand the whole magic thing, but due diligence and prep work he could grasp. “What are you going to use for the command words?”

“I’m not sure about the counter command but I was thinking Jasper as the command word. Ya know keep myself alive in some way for a bit longer.”

Noah frowned placing his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Accepting that you’re dying can’t be easy.”

Jasper shrugged into his father grasp. “I haven’t put a lot of thought into it. And it’s not like I really need to worry I’m not dying per say. I’m just the last holdout from a time line that no longer exists. On top of that had I not come back had I tried to stay and go on with things my soul was so damaged it wouldn’t have been a life worth living.”

“What happened to you to do that?”

“I cast a forbidden spell. I knew the possible repercussions at the time but…”

“There’s forbidden spells?” Noah asked taking a seat next to him.

“Four to be exact.” Jasper said still staring down at the page in front of him.

Noah tapped the book. “Any of them in here?”

Jasper shook his head. “No. and I plan to erase the knowledge of how to cast them so you don’t have to worry.”

“What are they?” he asked a bit reluctantly.

Jasper smirked. “There’s Soul Rend, it’s the most powerful evocation spell in existence. It’s intended as a mage killer because of how it rips through magical protections. It’s cost is what left me the way I am. Then there’s the Cronus Portal which is the other I cast, it’s cost is the threat of being swept from existence. They say that should Time itself feel your cause is unworthy they will simply erase you, no more anything no soul no body no afterlife for you just gone. It’s really only forbidden because no one should really ever go back, it goes against the natural order.”

“But you did it anyways?

“I didn’t think I had anything left to lose and everything to gain at the time.” Jasper said a bit sadly.

Noah wanted very badly to understand but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to know what could have happened that was so bad to risk that. “What are the other two?” he asked after clearing his throat.

“The Flames of Asmodeus, it’s essentially a type of torture. It won’t kill whomever you cast it at but it will burn them severely and no amount of magical healing can undo it, it’s meant to leave the victim in unending agony.”

Noah’s eyes widened at the words. “What’s the cost?”

“There isn’t one technically, aside from the fact that any spell caster or supernatural being that comes across you will know what you did. The scorn and hatred derived from someone casting such a thing usually leads to that person being hunted and killed.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask what the last spell is.”

Jasper looked at him his expression unreadable. “It’s called The Touch of Tartarus.”

“That sounds…bad.”

“It’s worse than bad, it’s the absolute most horrific thing you can do to a person. It strips a person’s soul from them sealing it in an object which the caster then uses to control them. It takes everything that person is away from them, leaving them a hollow empty shell that obeys the casters every command. All the while inside whatever object the victim has been trapped in they are aware of everything.”

Noah doesn’t know what to say to that, he can’t even imagine having that kind of power over someone else. “The cost?”

Jasper does an ugly laugh. “That’s the worst part. There isn’t one… like at all.”

 “Can’t it be undone?”

Jasper sighed deeply. “Yeah it can but it’s not usually pretty. You’ve gotta kill the caster break the vessel and re-seal the person’s soul back into them, it’s all relatively easy to accomplish. But more often than not whomever was trapped is so mentally broken it doesn’t matter much.”

The front door opens immediately after Jasper finished speaking. He knew the Alpha had been listening in and wasn’t terribly worried about it, as he planned to never use a forbidden spell again. She had a stern look on her face as she entered. “My brother would like to meet you, in the back yard preferably.” She sounded reluctant to say it.

Noah looked at her curiously. “Why?”

“He probably wants to see if I’m too dangerous to be trusted, or if I’m dangerous enough to be worth the effort.” Jasper answered for her with a smile.

Talia body visibly relaxed. “Thank you for understanding.”

“No problem.” He said with a wave of his hand. “The Peter I met was very…protective.” He replied jumping down from his chair and heading towards the backdoor.

“I’m sure this won’t take long the power I can smell on you is…extraordinary. I told him not to hurt you in any case”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that.” Jasper said looking back at her with a predatory grin.

With a flick of his wrist the door swung open and Jasper stepped onto the patio, taking in the sight of a much younger peter. The wild look in his eyes was gone as was the goatee, he was slimmer but still built powerfully. He stood several feet taller than Jasper this time around, not that it bothered him he knew the outcome of his growth would see him taller. All together it was refreshing to see this version of the man. He stood in the middle of the yard arms crossed against his chest a superior smirk on his face.

“Hello.” Jasper said in a small voice attempting to come across as the young child he appeared to be.

Peters eyes lit up electric blue the small smirk falling from his face. “Drop the innocent act munchkin, I’ve heard everything you’ve said so far.”

Jasper shrugged. “Okay so then why did you feel the need to drag me out here?”

Peter strode across the yard quickly grabbing Jasper by the collar of his shirt he lifted him into the air. ‘This is oddly familiar’ Jasper thought idly as he stared down at the wolf holding him aloft an amused expression on his face. Peter sniffed at him for a few seconds then gently he set the boy down.

Peter crouched down to get eye level with Jasper and grasped his hand. “Do you swear you intend to bring no harm upon my family?”

Jasper smirked at the wolf knowing what he was asking. “I swear it.” He replied filling his voice with his power sealing the promise magically.

Peter nodded. “Do you wish to ask the same of me?”

Jasper shook his head. “That won’t be necessary, not once you’ve read your part in the journal.”

“And you believe I’ll just take what’s written in it at face value?”

“I hope that you will. But if you don’t… well I told you I would make you believe me.”

Peter hummed. “I’d very much like to see it if you don’t mind.”

Jasper wanted to oblige him immediately but he could feel the power keeping the remainder of his soul intact waning. “Sure, but first I gotta cast this spell. I really don’t have much time left.”

Peter’s smirk returned as he stood and motioned for the door. “Let’s get on with it then.”

Re-entering the kitchen Jasper found his mother standing beside his father and Talia, her face in a scowl her arms crossed. “Not one but TWO forbidden spells in a single day. What the hell were you thinking?!” Jasper opened his mouth to answer but she quickly cut him off with a swipe of her hand. “No, I don’t think I want to hear your excuses right now young man! You’ll be lucky if I don’t bind your magic altogether after a stunt like that!”

Jasper's lowered his head in shame. “Yes ma’am.”

“I mean time travel! How could I possibly have raised a son stupid enough to think that’s okay?!” Jasper felt a sting of pain at that, he looked up at his parents tears in his eyes.

Noah coughed. “Uh well I hadn’t got to that yet.” He said giving his son an apologetic look.

“Got to what part yet?” She asked still fuming.

“The part where I was supposed to be kidnapped today and you never saw me again.” Jasper replied in a low voice twiddling his fingers. The room went cold at his words, Noah and the wolves looked uncomfortable and his mother gasped.

“No, I wouldn’t have allowed it I…”

“Mom.” Jasper said stopping her. “We can discuss this later, spell first.”

After several seconds she nodded. “You need help? I looked over the spell you’ve written it looks sound.” Noah gave her a confused look. “Later honey this is more important.” She said to her husband waving off the obvious question.

Jasper smiled sadly. “I think I got it just need to decide the counter command and cast it.”

She looked at him one eyebrow raised. “Why not just make it the same word? It’s all intent anyways.”

Jasper thought about it for running the idea around in his head until his smile brightened. “Yeah that should work. Grab me a large bowl please.”

Noah grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and Talia handed Jasper several small vials of blood. “I hope that’ll be enough.” She said a little nervously.

“It’ll do.” He replied barely looking at them as he placed them on the table. “All I need now is mom’s dad’s and Stiles before I can complete the spell.”

“Why does Stiles need to be a part of this?” His father asked concern coating his voice.

“In case there’s ever a situation where you mom or the Hales aren’t around, and I need to protect him.” He replied easily.

“He’s right honey.” Claudia said albeit a bit apprehensively.

“Fine but let’s use something other than blood for him.”

Before Jasper could reply Stiles stepped into the room with a look of determination on his face. “No, I can do it.” His voice was shaky as was the rest of him. “I want to do it.”

Jasper nodded at his brother and waved him over. Stiles stepped up to him staring his brother who wasn’t HIS brother in the eyes. “I’ll do it super-fast and you won’t even notice.” Stiles stuck his hand out I shook just for a second but Jasper snatched it and waved his other hand over it in quick succession. Dropping his twins hand, he revealed a vial of his brother blood.

Stiles turned his hand over several times trying to find where he’d been cut but there were no visible marks. “How’d you do that?” He asked with wide eyes full of wonder.

Jasper smiled at him but instead of responding turned to their parents holding out his hands expectantly. Claudia shook her head with a smile but obliged him as he repeated the same trick on her then on Noah.

He sighed looking down at his spell purposefully not looking at his family. "Well I suppose this is goodbye... sort of."

"It's not." Claudia said firmly grasping his chin forcing him to look at her. "You'll always be with us."

Jasper nodded as best he could and wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah."

He took a deep breath and focused back on the task at hand. With all the necessary materials Jasper emptied the blood into the bowl and began his spell. Chanting the words over and over adding more power to his voice as he went the walls reverberating from the force of his magic. With one final run through the spell itself the blood in the bowl turned a blindingly bright silver and began rise turning to sparks that floated away before disappearing altogether. With the last of sparks fading Jasper spoke the final word his own name.

Genims body slumped forward a bit exhausted from the use of his magic, before he could fall from the chair his father was scooping him up and holding him tightly to his chest. A small golden orb of light slid out of the boy floating lazily across the room. The Stilinski’s and Hales watched with bated breath as the orb was consumed in a green light before winking out of existence completely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it.

Time viewed the small glowing ball of light with something akin to affection, mostly he felt bad for the poor broken little thing. Had everything played out in the “normal” sense than this little bit of the boy’s soul would have simply ceased to be. But what’s the point of being a near omnipotent being with the power over the ebb and flow of time if you can’t pull a few strings. They would nurse the soul back to health, empower it, make Jasper into their own personal ambassador to the material world. Well that is if the boy accepted the offer. In all actuality Time wished for a companion of sorts, someone to watch with them and the boy seemed a good fit. Aside from that Time felt it only fair that Jasper should be allowed to see how his meddling panned out, given that he had sacrificed himself for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell was that?” Noah asked once the light faded.

“Jasper’s soul. Or what was left of it.” Claudia said sadly.

Stiles stared at his brother in wonder as he slept in their father’s arms. He’d overheard nearly everything of course, and he was still wrapping his mind around the whole magic thing. But he couldn’t be more excited. His brother had magic, his momma had magic, He must have magic he concluded. The explanations of magical maturity frustrated him, he didn’t want to wait till he was sixteen to have his powers. Maybe momma or Genim would know a way around that. He switched his gaze to the Hales, the woman Talia appeared calm like this was a natural thing, Peter however was staring at him, his nostrils flaring eyes glowing a bright unnatural blue.

Stiles stepped back feeling uneasy in the man’s presence but for every step away he took Peter matched it with one of his own, sniffing the air as he went. “Peter what’s the matter?” Talia asked.

Peter let out a low growl almost sub vocal, he murmured something that Stiles couldn’t hear. Talia stepped forward placing her hand on her brother shoulder, she spoke under her breath to him for several seconds before he nodded and stepped back clearly reigning himself back in.

Genim stirred in their father’s arms. “Daddy?” he asked drawing everyone attention.

“Hey buddy how you feelin?” Noah asked clearly concerned.

 “Sleepy.” He replied with a yawn.

Claudia chuckled. “How about a nap baby?” She asked taking him from Noah’s arms. He nodded into her shoulder. She smiled to the collected group and took him up the stairs.

With them heading up the stairs Talia turned to Noah. “I’d very much like to take the journal with me, have Peter and my son take a look at what’s inside. Perhaps have that friend of my do so as well see if he can unseal the rest.”

He frowned. “Genim said that he Probably couldn’t be trusted, and besides I haven’t finished reading my part yet.”

Peter made an amused sound. “Smart kid.”

Talia glared at her brother. “Alan has been nothing but faithful to us I don’t understand your animosity towards him.”

“It could be that he speaks in cryptic riddles and has no qualms about claiming that maintaining the “Balance” is the most important thing to him. He’d throw us under the proverbial bus should it suit the balance. And furthermore, the only reason I think he actually “helps” us is so he can get close to the nemeton.” Peter replied.

Talia threw her hands into the air in anger. “I can’t help that you don’t trust anyone Peter, I really wish you would just accept my judgement on something just once.”

Peter smiled at her. “I accepted all of this didn’t I.” He said gesturing around the room. “And you’re wrong there are people I trust, that boy upstairs for starters.”

“Oh, Great! Amazing you trust a four-year-old child possessed by his future self that comes with warnings of an apparent bleak and horrid future sealed away in a book, that only you and a handful of people one of whom is a famed hunter can read.”

Peter’s smile became somewhat feral. “Ah yes dear Christopher I wonder how well he’ll take this whole situation. Perhaps I should call him.”

Talia’s eyes took on a bloody red glow, fangs sprouting from her mouth as she roared at her brother. “You will do no such thing!”

Stiles felt like he should be afraid she was certainly terrifying, but for some reason he found the display incredibly annoying. “Hey! My brother is trying to sleep keep it down!” he scolded.

Noah shocked expression moved slowly from Talia and Peter to Stiles. Peter chuckled hiding his mouth with his hand, while Talia stepped back from Stiles her eyes flickering out of their supernatural glow to a more subdued dark brown shame clear on her face. “Of course, … I’m terribly sorry.”

Stiles glared at her for a second longer before walking over and snatching the book off the table. “Mayhem said it was super important that you read this.” He said handing the journal to Peter. “Give it back to my daddy when you’re done.”

“Thank you little one.” Peter replied with a purr taking the book gently.

Stiles gaze turned to his father who was still clearly shocked. “Is that okay daddy?”

Noah nodded slowly. “Uh yeah I guess that’s fine.” He was confused as to why his four-year-old son was the one handing out orders.

“Mrs. Hale, Mayhem said the book was special and not to give it to the druid. I’m gonna tell you now it’s a bad idea to make my brother mad. He bites.”

Talia leaned down to Stiles eye level and flashed her fangs at him. “So, do I.”

Stiles gave her an exaggerated eyeroll then turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to check on his brother. He could hear Peter’s giggles as he ascended the stairs a smile playing on his lips, his daddy would probably say something to him about that not being the way to talk to adults but he really didn’t care, she had deserved it. Coming to his and Genim shared room he found his mother running her fingers through his brother’s hair. Climbing into the bed next to his brother he wrapped himself around his twin desiring the closeness only his brother could provide even in his sleep.

After a few minutes his curiosity got the better of him. “Momma am I magic too?”

She smiled down at him. “Yes, Mischief you are.”

“Will I have to wait till I’m older or can I have it now like Mayhem does?”

She gave her son a sad smile. “Your brother isn’t supposed to have his magic yet, and in a way, he doesn’t. Not really. But I would love to teach you both.” There were tears in her eyes like she knew something he didn’t.

Stiles thought about it for a moment considering her words and her tears carefully. “I would like that momma. I think Mayhem would too.”

She nodded. “I’ll talk with your father and your brother when he wakes see what we can do.”

Stiles heard the front door open and close then the sound of his father climbing the stairs. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes his face a shifting mix of emotion, Stiles couldn’t tell what he was thinking but he imagined it was mostly just worry. When he finally came into the room he knelt by the side of the bed and placed his head in Claudia’s lap and grabbed Stiles’ hand gently in his own. The three of the exchanged looks full of knowing, things would never be the same and it all seemed to center on Genim.

Claudia talked with Noah the next day, she explained what being a spark meant and how it was the boys birthright to have these powers. If what Genims future self said or what little Noah had read held any merit then perhaps training the boys early wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He was rightfully skeptical at first but couldn’t bring himself to disagree with her. Maybe teaching them a little wouldn’t be the worst idea. Ultimately, they decided to table the discussion until Noah could finish reading his part of the journal for more insight of the future.

They didn’t summon Jasper’s memories for those first few days as they tried to settle back into a routine. That came to a swift end when a very shaky Peter stood on their doorstep holding journal out like it had burned him. He left immediately without a word when Noah took it from him. Stiles gave his father several expectant looks every time he saw him holding the book, he would get brushed off his father saying not to rush him.

After the third time his father had shooed him from the room Stiles stalked up the stairs to find his brother hiding under his blanket. Yanking the cloth off him he found Genim sitting cross legged on the bed with a large novel in his lap a scared expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked not quite understanding the situation.

“I’m uh… trying to read.”

“We haven’t been taught how to read yet.” Stiles replied.

“I know I’m just…” Genim open and closed his mouth several times seemingly at a loss for words.

“You know how don’t you.” Stiles said accusatorily.

“Yeah.” Genim replied looking away from him avoiding his gaze.

“You’re a bad liar.” Stiles said with a wolfish grin. “Good thing you’ve got me.”

Genim looked up at his brother slowly and smiled back at him. He jumped off the bed quickly and ran over to their little book case grabbing one of the smaller children’s books. “Come on I’ll teach you how, I’ve got so much I can show you how to do it’s gonna be great!”

Stiles laughed. “Cool later you should show me how to do magic.”

Genims face dropped. “I can’t.”

“What why not?”

Genim dropped the book on the bed and sat down staring at his feet. “I’ve been trying to use it since the other day, but for some reason I can’t. I don’t remember everything just pieces. Like I know how to fight, I know how to read, I know _how_ to use magic but for some reason every time I try I can’t, it’s like its gone.”

Stiles shrugged. “Okay so all we need to do is figure out how to get it back.”

Genim nodded. “I know how but we can’t mom and dad will get mad.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Only if they find out. How do we get your magic back?”

“Someone has to use the command word.” He said slowly. “But don’t!” He said cutting his brother off before he could say it.

Stiles huffed. “Why not?”

“If we do it without permission, or a real good reason momma might seal my powers forever.”

Stiles mulled it over for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. “Okay.”

Genim smiled at his brother grateful for his understanding. “Come on I’ll show you how to read.” He said patting the bed next to him. They went through several of the books on their shelf that their parents had read to them over the next few hours, until they heard their momma calling them down for dinner.

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs animatedly talking about the last curious George book they had read they found their father, he was sat at the kitchen table his face pale the journal in front of him open. “What’s the matter daddy?” The twins asked in tandem.

 Noah forced a smile onto his face. “Nothing you boys need to worry yourselves about.”

The family sits mostly in silence as they eat, even at four years old Stiles is extremely observant and his brother his no different. They both notice the looks their father is giving their mother, how every time she catches his eye he looks away with tears in his eyes. They see how he has a hard time looking at either of them, how he barley picks at his food, how he can’t seem to sit still. Something is clearly wrong and Stiles’ natural curiosity will push him to figure out what that is.

When dinner ends the boys help their momma bring the dishes to the sink, then head upstairs to start getting ready for bed just like every night. When Genim came out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas his father was standing in the hallway holding the book clearly waiting for him. “Come on son we need to talk.”

Genim followed his father looking over his shoulder quickly to see Stiles watching from the doorway a curious look on his face. Noah led his son downstairs to his office and closed the door. He looked down at his son with apprehension clear on his face. “Jasper.” He finally spoke.

Genims eyes lit up bright for a moment then settled back to their whiskey brown. “Hey dad.” Genim said his tone no longer that of a small child. “What’s up?”

“How much do you know about what I wrote in here?” He asked tapping the book.

“None of it.” Genim replied easily.

Noah nodded. “What do you know about your mother’s future?” The question carried a heavy weight.

Genim frowned. “Only that she dies at some point, you never discussed it with Jasper.”

Noah sat down roughly into his desk chair head in his hands. “Is there anything you can do? With magic I mean to you know prevent it.”

Genim shrugged. “Depends.”

Noah peeked between his fingers at his young son. “Depends on what?”

“On what she’s going to die from, if it’s an accident then no but my being here may or may not have changed that already. If it’s an illness there’s a chance I can cure it, but you need to know not all illnesses have a cure even a magical one.”

Noah opened the book and flipped through his pages before he found a spot. “This says it’s some type of brain cancer.”

Genim’s frown deepened. “I’m so sorry dad.” He said shaking his head.

Noah sighed. “It’s not your fault son… But I have other questions.” Genim stared at his at his father waiting for him to compose himself, they stood there in silence for several minutes before his father started back up. “Okay so werewolves. That’s what the Hale’s are right?”

Genim nodded. “Yeah as far as I know most if not all of them are. Although it’s not uncommon for humans to live with a pack.”

“How does someone become a werewolf?”

“You’re either born one or you receive the bite from an alpha.”

“Talia’s this alpha, right?”

“Yeah you can tell the difference in their eyes. Red for alpha, blue or gold for beta’s.”

Noah goes quiet for a minute contemplating his next question. “What can these werewolves do? Just how much does the Hollywood version match up?”

“They aren’t monsters.” Genim starts slowly. “At least not all of them. Just like with humans there’s always a couple bad ones. But for the most part they have a pretty good control over themselves and are generally good-natured people.” He stresses the last word. “As for what they can do well there’s increased strength, speed, reflexes, and heightened senses olfactory especially. Their regenerative capabilities make magical healing look like a joke, they can also sport some pretty gnarly claws and fangs. A very rare few of them can do what’s known as a full shift, which basically means they can turn into giant wolves, Jasper saw it once they’re beautiful. He also heard rumors of them being able to draw pain from others but he never saw it personally.”

Noah considers his sons words. “Do you trust them? Or I guess did Jasper trust them?”

A small smile appears on Genim’s face. “He didn’t know them very well, but you did.”

Noah hums at that. “Yeah that’s what it says in here. It also says some very interesting things about Peter and your brother.”

Genim quirks an eyebrow at his father. “Oh?”

Noah nods and hums again. “Not a whole lot. Basically, just says to let what will happen happen.”

Genim chuckles and shrugs. “Well that’s not terrible advice.”

“So, you know what that means then?”

“I…have a good idea.” He lied knowing exactly what it meant, but how do you tell your father that one of his children is basically fated to be with someone fourteen years their senior.

Noah stares down at his son for several moments scrutinizing his expressions trying to pull more information. “I guess I’ll find out eventually.” He finally says. “I just have one more question and don’t feel shy about tellin me how stupid it is.”

“Okay.” Genim replies with a smirk.

“If I was to get Talia to bite your mother would it save her?”

Genims face drops. “It would…” He starts. “But it’s unlikely the bite would take.”

Noah’s face screws up in confusion. “What’s that mean?”

Genim wrings his hands. “Every person that receives the bite runs the risk for rejection, which is fatal. As sparks the chances of rejecting the bite is higher than average.”

“The journal doesn’t say anything about that, what kind of percentage would you give its success?”

“With a normal human probably about a ninety-five percent chance of the bite taking. But a spark maybe, ten percent. But dad everything I know about bite rejection says it’s a painful way to go.” He replied not daring to look at his father’s face.

“But if it worked…”

“If it worked and mom turned then she could lose her spark indefinitely, she would be tied to the pack to her alpha, and yes she would ultimately survive. But that’s really something you should discuss with her and not me.” Genims voice was a bit clipped towards the end.

“You’re right… of course you’re right. Geez kid I’m sorry.”

Genims shoulders slumped. “You’re scared, and you’ve got every reason to be. I don’t have all the answers dad, hell I don’t have most of the answers. But we’ll get through this, and with some luck and good planning we’ll resemble something close to being okay. At the very least it’ll be a way better life than if I’d become Jasper.”

Noah slid out of the chair dropping to his knees, snatching Genim up in a big hug holding him tightly. “I hope your right kiddo. Now get to bed.”

Genim nodded and headed towards the door before stopping. “Uh dad maybe you should uh…”

“Oh! Right yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Jasper.”

Genim felt his magic and the better chunk of his memories recede back into him being locked away by the spell. He smiled at his father remembering nothing of what had been said in the past few minutes. “Hope I helped daddy.”

Noah smiled at his son. “Yeah buddy you helped.”

When Genim got to his and Stiles room his brother was waiting for him with an impatient look. “Well? what did daddy want?”

“Dunno.” Genim replied with a shrug.

“Huh?”

“Can’t remember.” And if he was being honest with himself he really didn’t want to.

“Ugh. That sucks.” Stiles groused flopping back onto his bed.

Genim shrugged again. “I guess. Maybe we’ll find out when we’re older.”

Stiles gave him an annoyed look but left it alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple days go by slowly, mostly caused by the cold shoulder routine Claudia is giving Noah. The boys have no idea what their father had said or did to make her so angry but they assume it was something bad. Stiles tries multiple times to bring up the idea of him and Genim learning magic or at least learning the very basics for when they get old enough to have it. Claudia and Noah both tell him they are still thinking about it and not to push them. Genim honestly couldn’t be bothered to learn about magic, he’s happy just being a kid, playing with his brother, reading books, baking with his momma and watching tv with his dad. There’s something inside him telling him that being a kid right now is just the absolute best thing for him.

He holds unto the illusion that he’s just a regular kid for a little over a week, but it all comes crashing down when Talia Hale comes over one afternoon. It’s Noah that answers the door finding that she’s not alone having brought the local veterinarian with her.

“Good afternoon Deputy this is my good friend Alan Deaton, I’ve brought him to get his opinion on your families’ unusual situation.” She says introducing the man.

“Call me Noah please.” He says taking the other man’s hand in a firm shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Noah. Talia here has told me quite a bit about you and your family, and I must say I’m very interested to see if what she said is true.”

Noah invites them in and tells them he’ll just head upstairs to grab the journal pointing them in the direction of the living room, where Stiles and Genim sit on the floor playing.

 “Hello again Genim, Stiles.” Talia greets almost robotically. “This is my friend Dr. Deaton.”

The boys stare up at the pair. “Hello Mrs. Talia, Dr. Deaton.” Genim says cheerfully. “We were just playing with some lego’s would you like to join us?”

“Is this the same friend you talked about last time you were here?” Stiles asked cutting them off before they could answer his brother.

Talia looked at Deaton a near vacant expression on her face. “Yes, Stiles he is. he’s here to…

“Jasper.” Stiles said with a growl cutting her off once more.

Genims eyes flashed silver his face contorting to one of annoyance aimed at Talia whom barely looked at him, before turning into a hard glare at the man next to her. “What do you want druid.” His voice hard as he spoke.

“Such hostility from one so young.” Deaton said smoothly his face schooled into a neutral expression.

“You’ll excuse me for being warry, your kind and mine don’t exactly have the best track record. I assume Talia has informed you of my unique circumstances.” He stood getting between the man and his brother.

“She has, and I must say you’ve upset the balance quite a bit with your little stunt.” He smiles but his eyes are full of rage.

Genim huffed a laugh standing. “Is that so? What’cha gonna do about it?”

Deaton glared down at him. “Listen here you little…”

“What’s going on in here?” Claudia asked entering the room Noah on her heels.

 Deaton’s gaze shifted to their mother. “I was just having a lovely conversation with your sons here.”

Stiles started protesting loudly trying to explain the situation to their parents, but Genim barely heard he was too busy studying Talia who hadn’t flinched or said anything at Deaton’s obvious lie. Her eyes were looking straight ahead over his head staring at the wall. Suspecting something was wrong he stepped forward placing a hand on her, he summoned up his magic and pushed in diving deep. What he found made him sick to his stomach, her soul and wolf were being restrained with magical chains, her mind walled off by powerful and dark magic. Genim stepped back gasping.

“You!” He snapped shoving his hand out releasing a blast of pure energy. With a wave the druid absorbed the blow smirking down at the boy.

The druid raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, you’re going to have to do a lot better than that child. Talia kill the boy.”

Talia’s eyes bleed red and her claws extend with an audible click as she turns and growls at him. Genim gulps audibly then bolts towards the backdoor as fast as he can.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh dear.” Time says as they watch the boy gulp the sight before him visibly rattling him. The little orb of light shakes in what they believe to be rage. Or is it fear? They can’t be certain but it is all quite entertaining. This is the first time the fractured soul has shown any kind of outwards reaction to anything since it arrived. Time wonders how all of this will play out, with the boy’s talent with magic he could kill the attacking wolf. But wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of everything he’s attempting to accomplish? They watch excitedly to see what will happen, their new companion floating close by presumably watching just as intently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genim runs as fast as his tiny legs can carry him, casting spells as he goes. Runes light up brightly against his skin ones for speed and strength, another to enhance his reflexes. He knows well before casting the spells that they won’t come close to making him as fast or as strong as the weakest omega werewolf, but at this point it’s all or nothing. He throws up barriers around himself making the ones around his vitals extra strong. He’s maybe halfway through the kitchen when he feels a set of claws rend open the back of his shirt leaving light scratches in his flesh. With a flick of his wrist he flings the backdoor open and dives through it landing roughly on the ground, Talia soars over top of him her lung missing its mark by the barest of inches.

She lands and turns to face him immediately, her eyes maybe glowing but there’s still a vacant expression behind them. It gives new meaning to the lights are on but no one’s home. The constant growl coming from her sounds wrong, its dry and almost mechanical as opposed to the wet live sound a were’s growl usually is.

Genim prays to whomever is listening that his mother can handle Deaton. With an errant thought for preserving Talia’s ability to live in this town after this he throws up a shimmering barrier around the backyard, it traps in sound and blocks other from being able to see within. With the dome complete Genim casts out a quick anti werewolf ward on the backdoors frame without so much as a backwards glance. Hoping that it will be enough to keep her from getting to his family.

Talia lunges at him, claws first teeth snapping as she flies through the air. Genim drops backwards to the ground immediately and kicks up once she’s over him, sending her sprawling backwards. She lands awkwardly her left leg making a horrid crunching noise, she stands despite the broke appendage. Genim knows he can’t take her in a fair fight without outright killing her, but luckily, he knows how to fight a bit dirty. His hands making a wide arc in front of him palms down freezing the ground all around them, light flashes quickly beneath his feet indicating his no slip runes are in place.

Talia stalked forward towards him slipping as she went the bent leg falling out from under her even more. The sound of flesh tearing made Genim cringe, he could see the bone poking out from the side of her leg. She wasn’t coming at him like a normal wolf would, there was no attempt to circle him, she hadn’t once struck for his throat or his ankles. Deaton’s control spell had stripped her of her instincts, which very well might save his life. Pushing off her good leg she jumped at him again but the ice took much of the momentum out from under her as her foot slid back too far. Her Leap was wholly underwhelming she barely made it to him.

Dodging out of the way and twisting slightly in the air bringing his knee up at the same time colliding it with her temple, with a small burst of magic he punctuated the counter with a concussive blast of air. Talia’s body careened mid-air sending her hurtling to the side of the yard, thinking quickly Genim summons up a short yet solid wall of ice for her to slam bodily into. Not giving her a chance to recover he sprints full tilt towards the alpha, rearing back he kicks her in the forehead with all his might, adding another blast of air at the end.

Talia’s head smacks backwards creating a spider’s webs of cracks in the thick wall of ice behind it. Her eyes roll back into her head the glow gone in an instant as she falls into unconsciousness. Diving to his knees Genim grasps her head pulling it into his lap, he pushes his magic into her once more. Desperately he starts tearing at the wall around her mind dismantling it with as much care as he can afford. The wall falls quickly but he notices significant damage not only from the dark magic but likely from his own attacks on her. He’ll come back to fix them soon he swears to himself. Ripping out the chains in her soul proves to be a more difficult task, they’re woven straight through it. Careful not to damage her he pulls them out slowly the dark magic burning him every step of the way, it takes him far longer than he’d like but eventually he gets them all out with no damage in sight. Healing the damage done to her mind is easy to manage with her werewolf abilities having kicked in. Pulling his magic back from her he looks down at her, she’s still unconscious but knows that won’t last long.

Gently he sets her head back on the ground before standing and running back into the house. Bursting into the living room hands up and ready to strike he finds his mother holding up a powerful barrier around Stiles and Noah, the latter wrapped around his son in a protective manner. Deaton is nowhere in sight; the front door lay open a thin trail of blood going out it.

“Are you okay?” Genim asks gasping.

“We’re fine. You?” Claudia asks her face full of concern.

Taking a deep breath, he sighs out in relief. “Just a few scratches.”

She nods at him. “Where’s Talia?”

“Backyard.” He replies hooking his thumb over his shoulder.

“Is she…”

“Out cold, but alive.” He says saving her from the uncomfortable question. “Although I don’t think she’s gonna be too thrilled with me when she wakes up.”

Claudia gives him a questioning look but says nothing.

“Deaton?” he asks looking towards the door.

“Escaped.” She replies. “But I got in a good hit before he did.”

“Once I’ve got her all patched up we’re warding the crap outta this house.” Genim says with a laugh as he turns back to attend to the alpha. Claudia makes an affirmative sound as Noah growls out something about his language.

Back in the yard Talia is awake trying to force her bone back into place growling as she does. “That looks painful.”

She looks up at him with a glare. “You couldn’t have just cast a sleeping spell on me?”

He shrugs. “Don’t know any.” He lies.

She clicks her tongue, but lets it slide. “I don’t know what that man was thinking.” She says as she finally pushes the bone back into place a wet crunch. She roars at the pain for just a moment.

He doesn’t respond as he walks over and places his hand over her leg helping her body heal that much faster. Once the bone has knitted itself back together he waves his hand over the area once more pulling the broken fragments out. She glares at him as he pockets the pieces.

“What?” he asked at her expression. “Bones of an alpha gotta be some hella good material components.”

She shakes her head at him exasperated. “Just don’t put me through a repeat performance of today.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “You mean the icy ground or the blows to the head, cause I don’t need anything to do either of those.”

“I meant the mind control, but those weren’t exactly enjoyable.” She says with a sigh as she stands up.

Genims pales his face a mask of horror. “You think I’d do something like that?”

Talia gives him a strange analyzing look. “No, I don’t suppose you would.” The words come out slowly.

“I wouldn’t…ever, not like that.” He says angrily. "The thought of it alone makes me sick, and when I find that sick bastard I’m going to make him pay.”

Talia chuckles darkly. “Not if I beat you to him.”

Genim rolls his eyes. “Come on my parents are probably worried that you’re still trying to eat me.” He said waving his hand erasing the rune on the backdoor.

Talia’s apologies to the Stilinski’s is short and sweet, Claudia and Stiles wave it off as though nothing happened. Noah is still a bit shell shocked and doesn’t respond, Genim wishes there was a way to assuage his fears but he can’t think of anything that can help.

“I really am very sorry,” Talia says heading for the door. “but I must get back to my family, make sure that monster hasn’t done anything to them as well.”

Noah and Claudia nod understanding wishing her luck. Genim follows her to the door and out it, she turns and looks at him with a smile. “I can get to my car on my own.”

“Never said you couldn’t.” he replies.

“Genim where do you think you’re going?” his father asks.

“To make sure the pack is safe.” He says without looking back. 

His parents don’t say anything as Genim gets into the backseat of Talia’s car and buckles himself into the god awful pink car seat. Talia however can’t stop laughing at him. “Shut up.” He grumbles as she pulls the car out onto the road.

The drive to the Hale home is quiet not tense just quiet, that is until they pull up to the long drive way and she stops the car. Turning in her seat she stares him hard in the eyes. “What happened back at your house…”

“I got off a lucky sleep spell and freed you from his control.” He answers her unasked question easily. She breathes out a sigh of relief dropping her eyes to the floor boards. “I mean who would believe a four-year-old boy with magic and memories from the future defeated an alpha werewolf anyway.” His smile is wide with faux innocence.

“If anyone asks you feared for your life.” She says with a scowl, although it comes out playful.

“You got it.” He laughs, although it’s not a lie if he’s being honest.

When they finally pull up there’s several people Genim doesn’t recognize sitting on the front porch apparently waiting for them. Talia gets out first and is opening the door to help him when he settles a disgruntled glare at her.

“Just because it’s the law that I use this contraption don’t assume I can’t get out of it myself.” He says popping the buckle.

Talia puts her hands up in surrender backing away from the door. “Sorry habit.”

“Uh huh.” He responds jumping down to the ground, his eyes zeroing in on Peter and another man whom he assumes his Talia’s husband trying to disguise their laughter. Three children approach them a bit warily, he recognizes Derek instantly but the other two are a mystery. “Hi I’m Genim.” He greets with a small wave.

The oldest looks at him quizzically. “I’m Laura, this is Derek, and Cora.” She says motioning to her siblings. “Why are you here?”

“Laura!” Talia chastised. “That is no way to behave towards guests.”

“Nah it’s fine.” He says in her defense. “She’s just being careful I get it. I’m here to make sure no one’s trying to hurt you.” He ends it with a polite smile.

Derek rolled his eyes. “That’s what we have mom and uncle Peter for.

“Well I’m here cause I can do stuff they can’t.” Genim replied calmly.

“What can a baby like you do?” Derek asked his tone cruel.

Genim smiled toothily. “Magic.” He replied letting his eyes flash.

“Cool!” Cora screeched jumping up and down.

“That’s why we have Dr. Deaton.” Derek said unamused.

“Not anymore.” Talia growled, catching the attention of everyone around.

Peter and Andrew step off the porch to join them. “What happened?” They both asked.

“That’s a conversation we should probably have in private.” She replied pointedly looking down at the children.

Derek and Cora groan loudly but turn on their heels and head towards the house, Derek stops when he gets to the door. “Hey, Laura new kid that means you too.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Laura says, Genim just smiles and waves.

Once the door to the house is closed Talia lets out a long-tired sigh. “I don’t even know where to start.” She says.

“The beginning is usually a good place.” Peter says smirking.

“Right so in the beginning God created the Heavens and the Earth.” Genim quips quickly, earning a disapproving look from Talia and Andrew but a giggle from Laura. Peter looks down at him with something close to amusement. “Sorry.” He mutters.

Talia glances down at Genim to make sure he’s done then tells them the story of how Deaton had come to the house after she’d explained Genims unique circumstances, how he had raved about the balance being upset. She tells them about how she had assured him that the boy wasn’t a threat to them or anyone in town, but he wouldn’t listen. She explains the feeling of being placed under Deaton’s spell how she just followed his commands blindly, aware the entire time. She skips over the fight between her and Genim instead just saying he freed her from the spell.

“Called it.” Is all Peter says when she finishes.

Talia rolls her eyes. “Whatever Peter that’s not important right now.”

“No? Then pray tell what is important?”

“Making sure that none of you have a similar spell cast on you.” Genim replies for her earning shocked looks from the others. “On top of that I’m gonna have to wipe clean his “wards” and place some new ones.”

Talia nods her agreement looking down at him. “I’d greatly appreciate that.”

Genim snorts. “I basically promised to look after you people, it’s kinda my job.”

“Oh, good a useful emissary.” Peter says with a grin.

Genim hums. “Think more like court wizard. I don’t think I’d be a very good go between for your pack and humans, you know since I’m four.”

Laura looks at him curiously. “You don’t sound four, or act it.”

“I very mature for my age.” He’s says with a smile.

Andrew shakes his head. “We’ll explain later sweetheart I promise.”

Laura nods accepting her father’s words. “So how do you check us for this spell or whatever?”

“It’s pretty easy actually. I’ll do what’s known as soul gazing, basically I touch you with my magic and I can see your mind and soul. I promise not to look to hard, see things you don’t want me too.”

“Right let’s get this over with.” Andrew says.

Genim smiles and extends his hand to the man. “It’s easier with physical contact.” Andrew shrugs and takes the boys hand. Genim pushes his magic in doing a cursory glance around not seeing any kind of magic inside the man he quickly extracts. “You’re clean.” He says before turning to Laura. She hesitantly lifts her hand, Genims own grabbing hers he repeats the process. Laura however has the beginnings of the same spell as her mother, he rips the magic up as he did with Talia but with much more care this time. Once it’s eradicated he steps back breathing rapidly a bit of sweat gathering around his temples.

“Are you okay?” Laura asks.

He nods. “Yeah just using a lot of magic today, body isn’t used to it.”

Peters glances between Genim and Laura several times. “She was spelled wasn’t she.” It’s more statement than question.

He nods again. “I got rid of it.”

The adults growl loudly and Laura whimpers out a soft thank you, which Genim waves off. Peters hand juts out quickly grabbing the boys much smaller one in his. “Please.” He asks around a snarl. Genim nods resolutely and dives in. There’s magic here but not of the same variety it’s like it’s limiting his wolf in some way, the strangest part it’s not dark magic. The spell itself is old, something that must have been placed on him as a child and certainly not by Deaton. There’s more that he can’t quite explain, it looks like gouges in Peters mind as if someone had clawed out a part of it. He wonders absently if he should just try healing it but thinks better of it, Genim knows that an alpha will sometimes remove painful memories from one of their betas. How he’s not sure but if anything, this is what he imagines that looks like. He pulls his power back and stares at the sky in contemplation. “What is it?” Peter asks somewhat desperately.

“Deaton hasn’t cast anything on you.” Genim says side stepping a lie.

Peter puffs out a breath giving him a look that conveys disappointment. “Thanks.” He mumbles.

Genim forces a smile and knows he’ll need to talk to Talia about whatever it was he just saw. “Just gotta check the others and get to work on the wards.”

Talia nods and leads him inside to where Derek and Cora had disappeared. Genim absently wonders how many people live here and is surprised to find that at the moment it’s just the six of them. He was certain there were more deaths in the Hale fire but he’s not sure how to bring it up. A quick soul gaze on both Derek and Cora reveals nothing out of the ordinary, although Derek isn’t thrilled at the idea of Genim touching him. It almost hurts his feelings the way that Derek pulls away from his touch at first but he lets it go, his other self had gotten so used to the wolf’s company that now he expects it. He tries not to think on it figuring anything could happen with time.

After he’s confirms to Talia that her children are unmarred by magic she takes him to where the wards are supposed to be set up. Genim is shocked to find that not only are there not true wards but there are in fact minor curses placed on the house itself. Ones meant to weaken a person’s mental barriers, others that make sleep less than restful, and lastly and possibly the most terrifying a curse that encourages the spread of fire.

Genim shakes in anger silently cursing the druid. “Talia, I don’t know where to begin explaining how wrong all this is.”

Eyebrow raised she asked. “What do you mean?”

He explains the curses and lack of wards and watches as her face turns from shock to indignant rage. “Can you fix it?”

He nods his head. “Yeah I can but I’m probably gonna crash afterwards.”

“We should call your parents then, explain the situation”

Genim agrees with her and follows her to the phone. Explaining everything to his mother goes rather smoothly she even offer to come over and help which he takes her up on. Once Claudia arrives he shows her where the curses have been placed, she spits in disgust at the abuse of trust this man had done. With his mother’s help the curses come down in short order, turns out she knows a great deal about the removal of such things. Placing the wards takes a bit longer, Genim starts with an incredibly powerful anti-fire spell weaving it through the entirety of the house. His mother silently follows behind him adding her power to his own, strengthening any areas that appear weak. After about four hours they’ve placed every spell they can think of on the place.

Genim sits down on the floor in front of the Hales and his mother breathing heavily. “Okay you should be good now.” He finally gets out.

Talia smiles down at him. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you properly, either of you.”

“Don’t, just doing what I came here to do.”

Claudia sits next to him pulling him into her lap. “You’re such a sweet boy.” She says kissing him on the crown of his head. He looks up beaming at her. “But he’s right, there’s no need to thank us.”

Talia shakes her head tears forming in her eyes. “At least let us make you dinner it’s the least we can do.”

“Thanks, but I’m pretty sure I’d just pass out at the table.” He replies.

“Another time then, you’re both welcome here any time Stiles and Noah to of course.”

“We’ll take you up on that.” Claudia says with a laugh. “But for now, I really should get him home so he can rest.” She stands bringing Genim with her.

Genim turned around in her grasp being lifted and held tightly against her he shoves his face into her shoulder enjoying the feeling of having a mother. Genim falls asleep in his mother’s arms and doesn’t hear the pleasant goodbyes or the promises to see one another again.

That night as Genim sleeps dreamlessly in the room he shares with his brother a figure steps through the window. Slowly considering both boys they sit on the end of Genim’s bed. “Jasper.” They say quietly but with purpose. His eyes slam open a cool silver light pouring from them, he quickly focuses on the figure blinking rapidly to wash the sleep from his sight.

“Peter?” Genim asks although he isn’t surprised.

“Good evening little one.” Peter replies not looking at him but at Stiles.

“What doing here?”

“I came to ask you somethings.”

Genim knows some of what the wolf will likely ask him, he isn’t sure if he can or should answer them but he knows. “Couldn’t it have waited till morning?”

 Peter merely shakes his head.

“Okay.”

“Did you know?”

Genim gives him a tired expression, not that it’s much of a change from what his face had already looked like. “You’ll have to be more descriptive. I know quite a bit.”

Peter finally looks at him his expression sad. “Did you know Mieczyslaw is my mate?”

“Yes.” Genim replies automatically, he figures there’s no point in being evasive about it. “He’s a child.” Peter says in a low voice.

“Well I can see how that’s inconvenient, but you wolves naturally live longer than humans so a little patience won’t hurt.” Genim replies thinking that somehow that isn’t the biggest issue.

Peter chuckles softly. “No, I don’t suppose it will.” He sits quietly for a long while his gaze drifting back to Stiles. “You’ll keep him safe, won’t you?” The _for me_ goes unsaid.

“Duh.” He scoffs.

Peter lets out a long breath the tension in his body going with it he lets a few moments of silence pass before he speaks again. “What did you see inside me? And please don’t lie again.”

Genim eyes the man critically, he’d really wanted to talk with Talia first but hadn’t found the right moment. “There’s something but I’m not sure what it is.”

“Can you fix it?”

“Maybe?”

Peter nods. “What I read in the journal… it says somethings that implicate Talia in stealing memories from me.” He rolls his shoulders as he stands and pads across the room sitting next to Stiles. He reaches out to touch him but never makes contact stopping himself just shy of contact. “The journal says,” He stops inhaling slowly. “It says that I have a daughter I can’t remember.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

The broken soul bounced around Time happily as they watched the boy defeat the alpha. “Quite the feat for one so young, regardless the circumstances.” They mused. The little orb flashed in rage as Genim described to Talia the curses placed on her home. “Relax little light he will correct it, you shall see.” They assured. It emanated a cold aura when Peter talked of his memories of his daughter being stolen. Wisely they said nothing predicting the inevitable outcome. The pair watched on as the spark healed the wolfs damaged mind returning his memories to him, but left the other spell behind. Jaspers soul seemed smug by this but why Time didn’t know. They watched as the following day Peter confronted his sister and alpha about his daughter, threating to challenge her should she not correct her mistake. And so, they watched as they always have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Chris opened the package, he’d received that morning he was rather confused. The note only held a phone number and a name with no instructions. Opening the book left him even more confused until he came across his own name, behind it written in his handwriting were things that angered and frustrated him. By the time he’d read through what was one the pages far more times than he cared to admit he picked up the phone.

It rang three times before he heard the voice of a young woman. “Stilinski residence this is Claudia, may I ask who’s calling?”

“Uh yeah this is Chris Argent, I’m looking for a Genim?”

There was a beat of silence. “Just a minute please.”

Chris could hear noises in the background and what sounded like angry whispering followed by a whoosh of air and the receiver being picked up. “Hello Christopher.” The voice was young, incredibly so.

“Hello.” He replied unsure this was who he should be speaking with.

“I’m gonna guess you received the journal I sent you.” The boy sounded smug.

“Yes, care to explain what the meaning of this is?”

“Well you read your part, didn’t you?

“Yes.” Chris ground out impatiently.

“Then what’s there to explain?”

“How about where the hell you get off sending me something so obviously fake! You really expect me to believe my family could do any of this?!” He was breathing roughly by the time he finished feeling the blood rush to his face.

“Well I mean your family is a bunch of hunters so.”

“And you know that how?”

“Cause, I met you in the future.” In all this time the boys voice has remained so matter-o-fact like it should be obvious. It made Chris’ blood boil.

“Right from the future because that’s believable.”

“Christopher, you read the journal. If your future self was unable to convince you I don’t stand a snowflakes chance in hell of doing it. But I made a promise to you that I would look out for Allison, which I will do with or without your help. And before you start there is no need to take that as a threat to her, as for the rest of your family… well.”

Chris scoffed. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Maybe you will.” He could practically hear the boy smile on the other side of the phone.

“Look kid I don’t know who you are or what you are but you really don’t know what you’re getting yourself into here. My family is extremely dangerous.”

“I’m well aware of Gerard and Kate and their dangerous fanatical beliefs that all supernatural beings should be wiped out. They frighten me sure but they should scare you.”

“My sister is nothing like my father!” He fumed.

The boy chuckled. “Keep telling yourself that, you might even believe it yourself one day.”

Chris hung up the phone in a huff, that child didn’t know what he was talking about most of his family were good people he was sure of it.

It was another two days before Chris was picking the phone up to call the boy again. This time a man named Noah answered, but the phone was quickly passed over to Genim.

“Hello again Christopher.”

“Say I believe you, what then?” He said in place of pleasantries.

“Well then we discuss getting you and your daughter safely away from them and closer to me where I can protect you.”

Chris laughed. “I can protect myself.”

He could hear the shrug. “Okay so I can protect Allison then.”

“You think I can’t protect my own daughter?”

“From your family? No.”

Chris pulled the phone from his ear and glared at it before slamming down ending the call. ‘Where the hell does the kid get off!’ He thought angrily.

As the next few weeks went by he observed his wife and the way she treated all things supernatural and was truly shocked. She had a vehement hate for anything that wasn’t strictly human, she wasn’t torturous beyond what was necessary but the hate in her eyes was evident. His sister’s manipulation of anyone and everyone around her to get what she wanted could only be considered psychopathic and her abuse of the code was abhorrent.  If his mother was alive she wouldn’t allow this, she believed in the code and in keeping the balance between the supernatural and mundane worlds. He knew his father wasn’t a good man, he’d always known that but to see his influence effecting his wife and sister so drastically was heartbreaking. He couldn’t let him get his claws in Allison.

He called Genim again.

“Good afternoon Christopher.”

“I think I believe you.”

“Cool.” His tone was neutral almost uncaring.

“That’s it? You don’t have any questions? You don’t want to know why?”

“Nope.”

Chris sighed deeply. “I…I don’t know what to do.”

“You leave and take Allison with you.” He sounded bored.

“I can’t just do that.”

“Sure, you can.”

“They’ll come after me…after us.”

“Of course, they will.”

“And you’ll what protect us?”

“Duh.”

He made it sound so easy but there was so much else to consider, he’d have to divorce Victoria and get full custody of Allison. His father would side with her obviously and his sister would stand with their father as she always had.

“It’s not… I can’t. This has to be planned better than just packing up and heading to wherever you are.”

 “Beacon Hills, maybe a fifteen-minute drive away from where you’re staying in Beacon Valley”

“How did you…Look I’ll think about it I’ll figure something out.”

“Sure. You’ve got my number.”

“Yeah.”

He hung the phone up and moved to his liquor cabinet. A small part of him still believed that this was a ploy to weaken his family but a much larger part of him was screaming that the boy was right. Against his better judgment over the course of almost a year he called Genim regularly, sometimes just to have someone seemingly sane to talk with. He’s not sure how it started but it was easy the boy would tell him about his day and his family about the what was going on around Beacon hills. Sometimes the boy would have information on dangerous supernatural’s moving through the area, saying he was just giving him a heads up not a reason to go out and kill them. Once Genim told him his story about what was supposed have happened to him, his kidnapping the people that “raised” him and the damage they had done to him crying nearly the entire time. Chris barley held back tears of his own.

Chris would tell him anything from something funny Allison had done that to what he knew about hunter movements around Beacon Hills, it was freeing to be able to talk to someone openly without fear of repercussions. He never asked Genim what he did with the information but he wasn’t concerned as the hunters always seemed to return home. He grew reliant on the calls with the boy, they gave him hope that the future written in the journal wouldn’t come to pass. The calls rarely lasted more than thirty minutes or so as Genim parents would tell him he had to get ready for bed or it was dinner time, he understood he had his own family to take care of. One day when he called Genim sounded different, sadder somehow and for some reason he couldn’t explain he was worried.

“What’s the matter kid?” he asked after one particularly long sigh.

“It’s nothing I’m just being stupid.”

“I very much doubt that. What’s going on should I be worried?”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” He replied with a hitch.

“Well then what’s up? you sound off.”

Genim sighed again. “My brother got this new friend and he’s spending all his with him. I guess I’m jealous which is stupid.”

“Ah I see.” Chris replied with a chuckle.

“It’s just that I came back and made sure that I would get to have my family this time. But now it’s like he doesn’t wanna hang out with me unless I show him how to…” Genims voice trailed off obviously holding something back.

“Unless you show him how to do magic.” Chris guessed having long since figured out that the boy was a powerful magic user. It’d be hard explaining the time travel and the journal otherwise.

Genim was silent for a long time. “Yeah. It feels like he blames for having mine when he doesn’t, which isn’t like unfair I guess. But it’s not something I can just give him ya know?”

“Because it dangerous or because you can’t?”

“Either. Both. I don’t know. I mean there’s a spell I wrote down in the book before I came back that would let me do it, but it’s so dangerous.”

“So, you’re protecting him?”

“Exactly! But he doesn’t see it that way and he keeps pestering our parents to let me do it, but even if they said it was okay I don’t know if I’m comfortable with it.”

“Are you keeping it away from him to hurt him?”

“No of course not! But I know what it’s like to have your magic before you’re ready. It’s not something any kid should have to go through.”

“Then just explain that to him.”

Genim scoffed. “Yeah okay. I’ll just tell my five-year-old brother that hey sorry you’re not ready for magic although for reasons you aren’t ready to completely understand I am and already have it. That should work out great.”

Chris paused for a moment. “Isn’t he your twin?”

“Uh yeah why?”

“So, that would make you five as well. Which means I’ve been having discussions with a five-year-old for close to nine months.”

“Yep.” Genim replied sounding amused. “But to be fair I’ll be six soon.”

“Well that’s… I don’t know what to say to that.”

“If it makes you feel any better I was twenty-four when I went back in time, so you’re kinda talking to someone that’s nearing thirty.”

Chris chuckled. “That would make you older than me.”

“Ha!” He cheered triumphantly.

They both laughed for a minute until Chris recovered. “Alright tell me about this new kid.”

“Ugh his name is Scott.” All the humor dropped from his voice. “He was getting picked on by this other kid at school named Jackson, Mischief stood up to him called him a bully and some other junk. They fought and Mischief got his butt kicked which is somehow my fault, Which is just fffffreakin great. Ever since the kid is like a tick.”

“He sounds awful.” Chris said trying and failing not to laugh.

“He’s not a bad kid it’s just… I don’t know he’s annoying.”

“Don’t you have friends of your own?”

“I got you.” He says cheerfully.

Chris smiles and feels something warm spread through his chest. “I meant friends your own age like that Cora girl you told me about.”

“I mean yeah, and now her cousin Malia but he’s my brother. My twin!”

“Whose Malia?” Chris asked deflecting the boy from his whining.

Genim groaned. “Oh, gawd that is such a long story.”

The boy dove into a tale about how his new friend had been given away by her aunt without her father knowing about it. How he’d dumped so much money into getting her back he practically bought her from her adoptive parents. Chris was enraptured by the story though he knew Genim was leaving a lot of things out of it, like the fact that Malia was Peter Hales daughter.

“And now that she here she barely talks to anyone aside from me and her dad, but she mostly just yells at him. It’s a really bad situation.”

“Sounds like it.” Chris said with a smile. “Why do you think she talks to you but not her cousin?”

“She says I calm her, I dunno it’s whatever she’s nice enough when she isn’t kicking in her sleep at nap time.”

“Nap time?”

“Yeah dude I’m five remember. I’m in preschool.”

Chris ran a hand down his face. “What does it say about me that my best friend is a preschooler that I’ve never physically met?”

“That you have fantastic taste. I have it on good authority that I am also popular with old lady’s and any canine I meet, with the exception Derek.” He said with a giggle.

“Well at least I’m in good company than.” Chris replied sarcastically. “Wait you know a dog named Derek?” He knew it was Derek Hale but couldn’t quite resist the dog joke.

Genim hesitated for an instant. “Yeah. And he’s a real jerk too.”

Chris smiled into the phone knowing the boy was lying. “You’ll have to tell me all about him next time.”

Genim gave a short laugh. “Yeah sure next time.”

Chris was quickly wanting nothing more than to get the hell away from his family but still had figured out a clean exit strategy that didn’t hinge on a magical preschooler coming to his and his daughters rescue. He’d read the journal several dozen times in hope that he could glean anything useful to his current situation but found nothing, all he knew was his sister was a crazy murderous hebephile, his father was a genocidal psychopath, and his wife was well she wasn’t bad per say but she was starting believe in Gerard’s doctrine. His desperation to get Allison away from them was quickly becoming his single priority. He knew he'd have to bite the bullet and ask Genim what he could do to help, he just didn’t feel good about it.

“Hey Chris!” the boy said cheerfully.

“Hey kid.” He replied somewhat subdued.

“Uh-oh what’s wrong?”

“I need your help.”

“What do you need?” Genims’ voice turned serious.

“I have to get away from them… the things I’ve started to notice are only getting worse. They’re abusing the code twisting it to suit their needs it’s not right and I don’t know if I can shield Allison from it forever. I know the journal says she doesn’t learn any of this till she’s sixteen but…”

“You’re afraid that with your new knowledge and me changing things here it will affect her.”

“Yeah.” Chris breathed.

Genim was silent for a long time. “There’s a spell… it would be the quickest most effective way to do this.”

“I’m hearing a but.”

“Yeah it uh… it will erase the two of you from everyone else’s minds aside from my own.”

“The spell the people that took you used.”

“Yeah, I’d modify it though. You’d keep your own memories and Allison would remember you but that’d be it.”

Chris sat for a long minute. “Let me think about it?” He asked his voice a little shaky.

“Take what time you need.” Genim said in a low voice. “It’s your choice. If that doesn’t work for you we can always find a different way, I’d prefer a different way honestly.”

“I’ll get back to you okay?”

“Sure, talk to you later.”

With that they hung up and Chris poured himself a glass of whiskey. It would be a huge loss, his contacts in the hunter community would be gone his business would crumble instantly, he’d have to start over and they’d likely have to take new names. They’d have no money no home nothing. But they would be safe and Allison could have a life free of the prejudices their family would try to impose on her. She could grow up in one place have friends, she wouldn’t have to change school an untold number of times. He thought on it for nearly a week weighing the pros and cons, he was gearing himself up to call Genim and tell him they had to find another way when Kate dropped by unexpectedly.

“Hey big brother wanna go on a hunt with me? I heard about an omega not far from here.” She said with a sweet smile but her eyes looked deranged.

“I hadn’t heard anything about an omega, are they feral?” He would have heard, hell he would have been told first if there was one. Something was off she was lying.

“Is there a were that isn’t?” She asked disgust in her voice.

Chris laughed nervously. “Yeah I guess you’re right just let me make a call real quick.”

“Sure, I’m gonna grab some stuff from the basement I’ll meet you outside in ten.”

Chris nodded picking up the phone punching the number in quickly. As soon as he heard someone pick up he started talking in a hushed but urgent whisper. “It’s Chris I need to talk to Genim.” He heard Claudia yell out “Jasper!” followed by someone running down what sounded like stairs.

“Chris what’s wrong?!”

“I think they know.”

“Shit!” Genim cursed followed quickly by his father yelling “Language!” at him.

“If…If I don’t make it back. If you don’t hear from me again you gotta get Allison outta here. Do whatever it takes.”

“Chris…” Genims voice trembled.

“Promise me.”

“I promise. But Chris you gotta let me try to help you too.” He’d started crying.

“Don’t worry about me kid. I can take care of myself remember.” The words came out choked.

“I refuse to except that Chris! Grab the journal!” The boy sounded like he was having a panic attack.

“What why?”

“Just do it!”

Chris ran over to his bookshelf and grabbed the journal he’d read so many times before. “Okay I got it.”

“Good now I want you to focus on the book and slap it against your leg, imagine it fusing with your skin like a tattoo.” His voice was wet, he’d only heard the boy cry this hard one time before.

Chris did as he was told but nothing happened it. “Didn’t work.”

“Dammit Chris focus! You have to believe it’ll work or it won’t.” It came out as a high pitch whine.

Chris looked at the journal then closed his eyes pretending it folding into his skin just as Genim had said and smacked it into his leg hard believing the boy had no reason to lie. He felt something move beneath his skin before settling, his hand empty he rubbed it down the side of his pant leg expecting to feel the book but there was nothing there. “Okay it worked now what?” He asked a bit amazed.

“Cool, now tap it twice. It’ll activate one of the spells inside, then all you gotta do is say my name.”

“What happens then?” He asked hand hovering over the spot on his leg.

“It’ll summon me temporarily. It’s no good for long term but I’ll be able to pull you outta a scrape.” His voice was still shaky but he seemed to be calming down.

Chris shook his head even knowing the boy couldn’t see it. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to I’m offering.” Genim growled at him. “I came back with the intention of fixing things, you dying isn’t fixing anything.”

“Genim…”

“Shut up Chris, I swear if you get yourself killed because you didn’t summon me I will bring you back to life just to kick your ass!” He was yelling threw sniffles.

Chris chuckled but there was no mirth to it. “Alright kid.”

“Ugh you’re lying. Goddammit Chris!”

“I’ll talk to you soon buddy.” He started to place the phone down hearing Genim yell his name repeatedly till it was placed down on the switch disconnecting the call.

“That was real cute.” Kate said standing behind him. “How’s your little mage doing by the way?”

Chris fought his body tensing as he turned around to see his sister tapping her fingers on the handgun at her hip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied smoothly.

“Come on Chris I’ve caught a couple of your calls with the tyke. He sounds cute, and strong from what I’ve heard. The little magic user that hurled himself back in time, the druids must be chomping at the bit to get their claws into him. But I’m sure if we trained him right he’d make an amazing little hunter, hell we could teach Allison right alongside him they’d make an amazing pair.”

 Chris glared at her. “I told you already I don’t want her involved in this world.”

“I know you know she’s gonna find out eventually, we might as well start early make sure she grows up strong like her aunt.”

“You think I want her to be anything like you?” He growled.

The hand not on the gun grasped at her chest. “I’m hurt big brother.” Her smile said otherwise.

“Don’t you have a hunt to get to?” He’d just stay here grab Allison and leave, he had too.

Kate made a faux pout face. “You’re not gonna come with me? I thought we could have a brother sister bonding moment. Plus, you don’t want me getting hurt out there, alone do you?”

Chris narrowed his eyes. “You’re never alone, there’s always at least two of dad’s lackeys following you around trying to gain his favor.”

Kate smiled as two men Chris recognized but couldn’t name stepped out to stand behind her wielding stun batons. She smiled viciously dropping the pretense. “Don’t make this difficult Chris, just tell me where the kid is… or else.”

“Or else what? You’ll torture me? You know that won’t work.” He laughed.

“No?” She had a wicked smile on her face. “You’re probably right. But I could always chain you up and torture Allison and Vicky in front of you. Bet that would get you talking.”

Chris’ eyes went wide at the threat. “Leave Allison out of this.”

Kate’s head tilted to the side. “Interesting.”

Chris wanted to be proud, he wanted to think he could take the three of them himself but he knew the odds weren’t in his favor. He knew his closest weapon was on the other side of the room and there was no way he’d make it in time. Putting aside his pride he reached his hand down and tapped his leg twice preparing to summon Genim hoping the boy would be ready the second he arrived.

“I’m sorry what was that you said about my daughter.” Victoria’s voice rang through the room, she was standing a good fifteen feet behind Kate a gun pointed at the back of her head.

“Vicky so glad you could join us. I was just trying to convince my dear brother here to give up his little mage. You know the one that wants him to abscond with Allison and join him with his little pack of mutts.” She replied not taking her eyes off him.

Chris saw Victoria’s eyes narrow. “You mean the magic user that has sworn to protect her?”

‘Jesus is there anyone not listening in on his phone calls.’ Chris thought angrily.

Kate scowled. “As if we’d trust the word of a child under the influence of Talia Hale.”

Chris laughed loudly. “If you think he does anything he doesn’t absolutely want to do you haven’t been listening closely.”

“I suggest you take your friends and leave Kate.” Victoria said with an edge to her voice.

Kate scoffed. “Or What? You gonna shoot me Vicky? Over a traitor and a supe?”

“Yes.” The ice in her voice threatened to sent a shiver up Chris’s spine.

Kate turned on her then pulling her own gun as she did. Chris tried to yell out but was cut off by the sound of the front door being blown off its hinges. A burst of light filled the room followed by Kate and her henchmen collapsing to the ground. Looking at where the light originated stood a small boy eyes emanating a cold silvery glow his hand held open in front of him. “I swear to god if you ever do something stupid like that again I’m gonna beat you.”

Chris looked at him slack jawed. “Genim?”

“Duh.” The boy said walking further into the room, he kicked the gun from Kates hand and collected the stun batons from the two goons disintegrating them in his hands.

“How did you get here?” Chris asked dumbfounded.

The boy smiled brightly at him. “I ran.”

“You ran from Beacon Hills to Beacon Valley in under five minutes?” He asked slowly.

“Under three actually but yeah, it’s a new spell I’ve been working on. I call it gotta go fast.”

Chris laughed. “Alright there Sonic but isn’t that dangerous?”

Genim snickered. “You sound like my dad. He’s all worried I’ll run into somethin at that speed and just become a smear on the side of the road. I tried telling him that I create a cushion of air around myself to prevent exactly that, but he’s all _‘Yeah until you run head first into incoming traffic or a brick wall.’._ ” Genim said mimicking his father voice. “I told him it’s was more likely I’d shred through whatever ran into me but apparently that’s not better.” The boy was rambling, Chris knew he got like that when he was nervous.

Chris was trying desperately to a) not laugh at Genims antics and b) not scoop the boy up in a bone crushing hug. It was only after a moment of silence that he noticed the boy had locked eyes with his wife in silent challenge.

“So.” Victoria started. “You’re the one trying to get my husband to leave me.” She said glaring at him.

Genims smile persisted. “I never said that. I said he should get away from his crazy family.”

“Of which I am a part of.” She replied clearly losing her patience.

“Sure okay, but are you crazy like her?” He asked pointing at Kate.

Victoria rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not.”

“Well then as long as you follow the code I imagine we can get along great.”

She hummed. “You only use your magic to protect others is that correct?”

Genim shrugged. “Yeah.”

“And you intend to protect Allison?”

Genim nodded. “Promise.”

“Very well.” She said with a sigh. “Now what do we do with them?” She asked indicating the three on the ground.

“Wait.” Chris said looking at Victoria with an incredulous expression. “You’re okay with this? With him?” He asked indicating Genim, who squawked in indignation.

“Am I okay with a time traveling magic user that wants to insure my daughter doesn’t die by the age of seventeen?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “Yes.” She said instead of waiting for a reply.

Chris looked at her in amazement and a bit of pride, then he barked out a laugh. “Alright kid what’s your plane here?”

“Wipe their memories and let them be.”

“But she threatened Allison… and you know there’s no way she’ll just leave the wolves alone.” Chris said with a scowl.

“Yeah but she hasn’t done anything I can prove, when she does we’ll deal with her properly.”

Victoria nodded her agreement. “Very well just make sure she forgets everything about you.”

“Duh.” Genim responded but it was light hearted.

They observed silently as the boy got to work erasing all knowledge of his existence from Kate and her goon’s minds. He placed a singular small hand on each of their foreheads, it glowed for a moment and the ceased. “All done.” He said standing shakily clearly exhausted.

Victoria quirked an eyebrow at him. “And now?”

“Well I don’t know what you want to do with those two but we could probably just shove her in whatever bed you’ve got available and she’ll wake naturally.”

Victoria shook her head. “How do we explain how she got here?”

“She got a key?” They both nodded. “Then say you don’t know.” He replied with a shrug. 

She huffed. “That easy?”

“Yup, if you want you could spill some booze on her shirt, she’s already gonna have a gnarly headache. The rest of it will explain itself.”

Finally, his wife smiled. “Clever.”

Chris leaned down and checked the henchmen’s pockets finding keys to a shared hotel room not far from the house. “We can repeat the process with them.” He said showing the keys.

“Cool.” Genim said collapsing into a nearby chair. “Could you call my parents, they’re gonna be pissed but whatever.”

“Awful flippant way to react to your parents being angry with you.” Victoria remarked her smile growing.

“They won’t stay mad, I was saving my best friend and got the added bonus of wiping her knowledge of my existence.” He replies.

“True.” She replies before she heads out of the room, presumably to use the kitchen phone to call his parents.

Chris watches her leave and see’s Genim stand on then leap from the chair in his peripheral. He turns just in time to catch the small missile that the boy had turned himself into in a hug, clinging to him like an octopus. Genim turns his head into Chris’s neck and starts whispering. “I’m so glad you’re okay but if you pull that bullshit on me again I swear I’ll kick your ass so hard.”

Chris chuckled. “I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

The young spark pulled his head back and stared into Chris’s eyes. “Do I look hurt to you?”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” He teased.

“Well if you’d used the spell to summon me then I wouldn’t have had to use so much magic. So clearly it’s your fault.” He snarked back before hooking his chin back over Chris’s shoulder hugging him harder.

Victoria walked back in a minute later observing them with amusement in her eyes. “I don’t know who’s going to be more jealous of the two of you, Allison or I.”

Genim snorted and let himself drop to the floor. “You got nothing to worry about, He’s not my type he’s more like my big brother so eww.”

Chris laughed shaking his head. “I think you’re a bit too young to have a type kid.”

Genim opened his mouth to protest but Victoria beat him to it. “He’s nearly thirty.”

The boy looked at her in awe. “You’re the first one to actually get it. Everyone else is so caught up in the whole.” He said gesturing wildly about his body.

She shrugged. “I listen.”

Genim nodded. “I mean I’m grateful for that, but also it’s like super rude to listen to other people’s phone calls.”

She rolled her eyes. “Anyways your parents are on their way.”

“They sound mad?” He asked.

She smiled brightly. “Furious.”

Genim groaned loudly. “Man, this is gonna suck.”

Chris dropped a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be alright.”

Ten minutes later after Genim had fixed the door he’d busted down in his rush to help the Stilinski’s arrived. His father’s face red in anger his mother with a light smile on her face but her eyes spoke of fear. Genims eyes had lit silver up at their sight as he quietly cast some spell, likely a sound barrier Chris reasoned.

Noah had walked in first without knocking and completely ignoring Chris and Victoria. “First of all, I told you not to use the spell so you are so grounded from using magic until further notice, you’ll be lucky if I don’t find some way to bind it permanently! And don’t you dare doubt me I’ve been looking into it! Second you know Talia told you not to come here without her or Peter so you’re regular grounded for at least a month! Third you left without a word, we had no clue where you had gone you could have died out there and we wouldn’t have any way of knowing! So, I’m revoking all magical texts until I decide you can be trusted again!” The man’s shouting seemed like it would go on forever until it ended abruptly when his wife placed a hand on his.

“Maybe we should let him explain himself before we start doling out punishment.” She said quietly.

Noah’s eyes flashed between his wife and child before he took a long breath. “Well go on then.” He said crossing his arms.

Genim had hunched up his shoulders placed his hands behind his back and was grinding the toe of his shoe into the floor. He looked very much like the chastised six-year-old that his wife had just pointed out he wasn’t. “Well Kate was gonna hurt Chris and there wasn’t time cause he wouldn’t listen, so I did the only thing I could think of.” His voice was so small, and it dawned on Chris that the boy was playing the scared kid card. The little shit.

“Cut the act.” His father said not buying it one bit, drawing a laugh from Victoria.

Genim squared his shoulders and stared up at his father. “Fine.” He replied petulantly. “But it’s still true, if I hadn’t shown up there’s no telling who could have gotten hurt. On top of that she knew about me so I had to wipe her memories of me.”

“That’s all well and good my little Mayhem, and I’m so proud of you for making others safety a priority, but you scared us and completely broke the rules. I don’t want to imagine you ever getting hurt.” His mother said as she scooped him up into a hug.

“Sorry mom.” The boy sniffed into her hair.

She patted his back. “I know and we’ll discuss this more in the morning once your father has had time to cool down.”

Noah huffed and then turned to Chris finally addressing him. “So, you’re the hunter my boy insists he talk to.”

Chris nodded dumbly. “Uh yeah that’s me.”

The man gave him an assessing looking. “I expect to see you up at the house soon so we can discuss this journal business.”

“Sure.”

“Excuse me as fascinating and honestly as humorous as this has been, what did you mean about Talia Or Peter Hale coming to my house?” Victoria cut in.

Genims head popped up from his mother’s shoulder and spun towards her. “You heard the phone calls, you know I work with the pack.”

“Don’t you mean you work for them?” She asked sounding a bit cruel.

He huffed out a laugh. “They wish.”

“HA! Yeah they do.” His father replies pride evident in his tone.

“Is it going to be a problem that _we_ work with them?” His mother asks.

“As long as they don’t harm humans—”

“That don’t deserve it.” Genim interrupts.

Victoria glares at the boy but continues after a nod. “And so long as that Alpha of theirs doesn’t turn anyone we’ll be fine.”

The Stilinski’s all wince. “About that.” Genim says slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought. gimme ideas. Be critical if you gotta I can take it.


End file.
